Cosmetic make-up compositions such as foundations, body make-up products, concealer products, eyeshadows or powders, generally comprise fatty substances such as oils and/or waxes, and a particulate phase generally composed of fillers and of pigments. They can thus be in the form of an anhydrous gel, in the form of a stick or rod or in the form of a supple paste. They can also be in the form of a powder, which can, for example, be loose, compacted or pressed. The make-up compositions can also comprise water or a hydrophilic phase, and then in particular be in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, water-in-oil emulsion or multiple emulsion, in particular when it is a foundation or a tinted cream.
The care compositions can in particular be sun compositions or deodorants.
Foundation compositions are commonly used to give the skin, in particular the face, an aesthetic colour. These make-up products generally contain oils, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, additives such as cosmetic or dermatological active agents.
These compositions, when they are applied to the skin, have the drawback of transferring, i.e. of becoming at least partly deposited, leaving traces, on certain supports with which they come into contact, and in particular a piece of clothing or the skin. A mediocre staying power of the film applied ensues, making it necessary to regularly renew the application of the composition. Moreover, the appearance of these unacceptable traces, in particular on shirt collars, can dissuade certain women from using this type of make-up.
Furthermore, the sebum excreted by the skin over time also modifies the properties of the make-up. In particular, the sebum does not promote adhesion of the make-up to the skin and the transfer of the make-up is even greater, engendering a notable loss of the make-up remaining on the skin.
“Transfer-free” skin make-up compositions which have the advantage of forming a transfer-resistant deposit, in particular in the presence of sebum, especially which does not become deposited, at least in part, on the supports with which they come into contact (clothing, fabrics), are therefore sought.